Insanity
by HarleyQuinnAndJoker
Summary: She's Rotten and He's Damaged : Harleen Quinzel is assigned The Joker , What would happen if she fell in love with him?
1. Joker

**Hi Guyz! This is my first Fanfic! So take it easy on me , I am a huge fan of Harley Quinn and Joker! You may be wondering ,** ** _Yeah , Yeah , just cuz Suicide Squad came out._** **No! I have been a fan since the Animated Series! So enough of my Chatting. LETS BEGIN!**

* * *

I arrive at Arkham nervous and Anxious. " Okay Harleen , you could do this." I say to myself as I enter the building. " May I help you?" The receptionist asks. " Yes , I am Harleen Quinzel. I was told to meet Doctor Gearmo here?" I ask.

" Oh yes. Harleen , he'll be here in a couple of seconds." She tells me. As she finishes some paperwork we see Doctor Gearmo walk down the hallway into the room we are in. " Harleen , very nice to see you." He says extending a hand.

" It's very nice to meet you to Doctor Gearmo." I say professionally. " I will be showing you your office." He tells me as we walk down the hallway.

" This is your office." He tells me opening the door to the office. " Doctor Joan Leland will be showing you around the place." He tells me as I nod. " You should find her in her office , her office is just two doors down from yours." He tells me.

He exits the room and I put my suitcase on my desk. I exit the room and walk to Joan's office and knock. " Come in." I hear a woman say.

" Oh yes Harleen." She says as soon as she sees me. " Doctor Gearmo said you'll be seeing me. I of course will be showing you around the place." She tells me as we walk around the building.

I walk to a patients cell , I look in to find a neon green haired man leaning on the wall. He stalks towards the glass and looks at me. That's when I notice the tattoos on him. His hair was slicked back and his teeth were metal.

" So this is the infamous Joker?" I ask as Leland walks my way. " Yes." She says. She continues on with her talking on Arkhams safety precautions , but I'm too caught up with looking at him.

" Like what ya see Toots?" He says. I look at him and blush as he winks at me.

I walk away as he returns to leaning on the wall. " This is Poison Ivy." Leland states as I gasp at her apperance. Her skin was green and her hair , ginger.

Her cell was filled with plants. We move on to the next cell , Mad Hatters. It was filled with pictures of a blonde haired girl in a blue dress. Alice , he was very fond of her , " Where's my Alice?" He asks. I look at Joan to see her shaking her head.

" He's been asking everyone this." She says. We move on to Riddlers cell , which had graffiti in it , riddles as always.

We then move onto the cell I had first been to , The Jokers. He looks at me and winks at me again.

" This is The Notorious Joker." She states , as if she never told me to begin with.

" I want him to be my patient." I state turning to Joan as she looks at me shocked. " What?" She asks. " During my phone call with Doctor Gearmo , he said I could pick any patient of my choosing. I pick The Joker." I state.

Joker walks up to the glass at the mention of him. He watches us in amusement as we discuss.

" But your new here and everyone he's been to sessions with either have been killed or never got information out of them." She tells me.

After a couple minutes of discussion , with a very amused Joker watching , Leland gave in.

" Fine. You may have the Joker as a Paitient." She tells me as I smile.

* * *

I walk into Arkham the next day nervous , today I had my first session with the notorious Joker. " Doctor Quinzel!" I hear Doctor Gearmo call. " Good morning Doctor Gearmo." I say as he nods.

" I hear you've chosen The Joker as a patient." He says as I nod.

" I just want to wish you luck on your first session" He says smiling as I return a smile. " Thank you." I say as I walk into my office.

I had only five minutes until my session fully began so I grabbed my coffee and walked down to the session room. As I sit down in the chair I hear a knock , " Come in." I say politely.

Two gaurds enter with Joker and roughly push him down into the chair. " Careful." I say as The Joker looks up at the gaurds with anger and evilness.

" You may leave now." I say. " Doctor Quin-" They protest but I interrupt. " He is in a straitjacket , he can't hurt me. You may leave." I tell them as they nod and leave.

" Hello Mr Joker , My name is Doctor Harleen Quinzel and I will be assigned as your psychotherapist Doctor." I tell him. He doesn't say anything he only scans my body up and down , stopping at my chest for a few seconds then moving up to look into my eyes.

I shift in my chair uncomfortably. " Nervous Doc?" He asks me. " No. It's just that your my first." I say but then totally regret it as his eyes widen. " I'm your first doc?" He asks. " Your my first patient." I stammer.

He smiles at my embarrassment.

" You know what they say , you never forget your first." He says as I blush. " I'll make sure I'll make it unforgettable." He tells me as he grins.

" What are gonna do today?" He asks me quickly. " I was thinking that we should start out by talking about your past." I say as his grin goes away. " I wanna talk about your past doc." He says.

" Mr J , That's not what this session is about." I say as he shifts in his straitjacket. I hear him murmur things as he shifts in it and the chair.

" Mr J? Are you uncomfortable?" I ask him as he looks up and grins. " Yes doc. This thing is killing me." He says. " Maybe I could take it off , under one condition , you tell me about your past and it stays off. Deal?" I ask.

" On my mothers life." He says raising his pinned hand in a salute.

I get up and walk over to him and unbuckle his jacket. It falls off freely to reveal him , when I see him I gasp at the tattoos he has. As he stands up to stretch I notice he's much taller than me.

His head darts in my direction as he begins to stalk my way. " The thing is doc , I don't give a damn about my mother." He tells me as I eternally curse myself. He then grabs me as his hand begins to snake up my skirt.

I whimper as he touches me. " My question is doc , why such a pretty little thing like you walking around in this tight skirt?" He asks. His hand edges closer to my pussy.

" St..Stop." I say trying to shove him away. He begins to leave trails of kisses down my neck as his hand stops at my inner thigh. I eternally sigh in relief as his hand stops.

" Mr..J Stop , let me go.." I say , my breathing hitching.

He lets me go as I sigh in relief. " I'm sorry doc..you just look so good.." He says. I hear a knock at the door and I jump. I look at the time and sigh , it was time to end the session.

At least I have another session with him in three hours.

* * *

I had been assigned with another patient , Pamela Isly , aka Poison Ivy. I had a session with her 30 minutes after I had finished with Joker. As I walk into my office I grab set Jokers file down , noticing that I actually haven't read the damn thing.

I sigh picking it up. It read:

 _REAL NAME: _ UNKNOWN

 ** _AGE:_ 30-40**

WEIGHT: **150 lbs**

 **PROFESSION: CRIMINAL / GANGSTA**

 **BACKGROUND: UNKNOWN**

 ** _ASSAULTS :_ 1st DEGREE MURDER , 2nd DEGREE MURDER , 3rd DEGREE MURDER , ASSAULT , ASSAULT WITH WEAPON , KIDDNAPPING , ATTEMPTED  RAPE , RAPE , ROBBERY , TERRORIST THREAT , HOMICIDE , SUICIDE , ECT.**

As I look at his paper what catches my mind is that he attempted rape and raped someone. The case said it was a woman of the name of Angela. I never really thought of the Joker himself trying to rape a woman.

Hes a maniac , of course I would. He almost assaulted me , I scoff , holding in my laughter.

Whyd I think it was funny? He alsmost ..touched me.

I shake it off and close his file. I open the file of Poison Ivy. As I look I noticed that she had to do with a failed experiment with a doctor she had been in love with.

I close her file and make my way down to our session room , to begin my session with Poison Ivy herself.

* * *

 **HEY GUYZ! Hoped ya loved the chapter! Yes Poison Ivy is in this.. I mean Who would Harley be without her?**

 **Next chapter will be longer !**

 **\- Harlequinn x Joker**


	2. Chemical Romance

**Enjoy!**

 _I walk_ into the session room and see Poison Ivy.

" Good evening Mrs Ivy." I say politely. " Good Morning Doctor" she says. I grab her file and open it to retread everything. " Today I want to talk about how you became..who you are today." I say as she smiles.

" Well Mrs Quinzel..As you probably know , before I came to Gotham I had fallen madly in love with a man , the wrong kind of man though." She says.

" He noticed that I had fallen in love with him , so he took advantage of that. He asked me to be involved with an experiment and I , accepted." She says as I write down the notes.

" The experiment went terribly wrong.. It changed my cells into plant cells." She sighs. " But the great thing is , I could control people's minds." She says smiling. I smile towards her. " I guess you take that as an advantage?" I ask. " Well of course." She says.

" How do you control their minds?" I ask. " Well .. I have to blow them a kiss or kiss them." She says.

I write down notes as I hear a familiar knock at the door.

" Session over." I say as I get up and walk out of the room allowing the gaurds in. I walk down to my office to set my things and her file down.

* * *

As I grab my empty coffee cup and enter the break room I find Joan and Doctor Gearmo talking. " Hello Harleen." They both say. " Hello Doctor Leland and Doctor Gearmo." I say politely.

" How was your session with Joker?" They ask. " It was good. Interesting at least , he's been complaining about his straitjacket , It looks as if it's too tight." I say.

" Maybe we should have the gaurds remove it." Gearmo says. " I think that would work out perfectly." I say , smiling. As soon as I finish filling my coffee I head back down to my office.

As I open the door , I find a rose , ' _Come down and see me before our next session -J '_

I smile and lock at the clock we only had a half hour till our next session. I walk out of the room with the note in my hand and proceed down to his cell. " Open it." I say as the gaurds open the cell. Joker pops his head up as I enter.

" Ahh got my rose huh sweets?" He asks. " Yes I did , now I would like to know how it got in my office." I ask. " Easy I put it there." He says. " I think the gaurds will be interested that you've been out of your cell." I say as he grins.

" Yknow I like you Harley..." He says edging closer to me. I instantly change the subject. " Doctor Gearmo is handling the problem of your straitjacket." I say.

" Even after what I did , to you?" He asks in a sarcastically shocked way. " I didn't tell them." I say. He edges closer to me as we speak. " Why not?" He asks. " I promise that you won't do that again?" I ask as he grins.

" Scouts honor." He says raising his hand on his heart and the other in the air. I exit the room and go down into the session room noticing we only had five minutes until the session actually started.

* * *

Joker walks into the room with two other gaurds as they sit him in his seat , no straitjacket mind you. " Nice to see again doc." He says as the gaurds exit the room.

" So , I read your file. Want to know what really caught my eye?" I ask as he glances at me. " Yesss.." He says snaking his head. I toss the file over to him unprofessionally as he reads it.

" Why'd you rape her?" I ask. " Easy , I get what I want , when I want." He says as I look at him in horror. " That doesn't give you the right-" I say as he interrupts me.

" I needed a release , I was angry and drunk , so I took it out on her." He says grinning. " I won't hesitate to do it to you doc." He says grinning as I look at him in horror.

" Mr J. That line you just said could earn you another 3 years here." I say as he looks me up and down. " Hey , it's not my fault. Your the one coming in with those tight little skirts , you look so delicious." He says getting up. I look into his eye and see lust and hunger.

I get up and back out. " Please sit down Mr J." I say. " No." He says sternly as he grabs me as I struggle out of his grip. " Let me Go." I say struggling as he begins to snake his hand up my skirt again while holding my neck.

I still struggle as he inches closer to my inner thigh. I begin to cry as he kisses me. " Shh..shh..doc." He says as he plays with my panties.

" Let me go." I say , crying. As he goes to snake his hand in my underwear a gaurd comes in with a tranquilizer. " Freeze clown!"

Joker removes his hand from under my skirt as he begins to attack the gaurd. He begins to laugh as he knocks the gaurd out and begins to stalk my way as I go to run.

The entrance is blocked by a man wearing a panda outfit. The alarms at Arkham begin to go off as I panic. I curse myself as I run into a corner only to have a man , Jonny Frost , pick me up and bring me into the ECT room.

" Let me go." I say as he begins to strap me into the table.

" What do we have here?" Joker asks as he brings the lamp down into my face. " I helped you." I say. " You left me in a black hole of rage and confusion doc." He says.

" What are you gonna do? Ya gonna kill me Mistah J?" I ask as he grabs the electro shock sticks. " Oh I'm not gonna kill ya. I'm just gonna hurt ya really , really bad." He says as he grabs the belt. " Ya think so? Well I can take it." I say as he puts the belt in my mouth.

He then brings the sticks to my temples and presses the buttons sending jolts to my brain as I scream.

* * *

I feel a pair of strong hands pick me up as I'm unconscious. " Jonny get the car!" J says as I hear Jonny replie , " Already done , it's out front."

I feel him set me in the back of the car as he sits beside me. As I wake up I see him and I move back only to have him grab my ankle and drag me back. " Where am I?" I ask looking around at the car , noticing it's dark outside. " Your in a car." He replies , rubbing my leg.

I back out from him causing him to roughly grab me and whisper in my ear , " Your mine now.." As I shudder. As I see the car getting at the stop J , roughly grabs me , in anger , and pulls me out.

I gasp at the sight , it was a glorious mansion , modern. " Ya like it?" He asks as I nod. He chuckles and grabs my hand leading me into the house.

I ten ask him , " Where am I going to sleep?" As he looks at me. " With me." He says as he leads me into the room upstairs. As we suddenly walk in I gasp I see the luxurious room. He chuckles as he sees me look around.

I look at my self and decide I need to take a shower. " I need a shower." I say as I walk into the bathroom and gasp , once again. It was luxurious. I turn the dial in the shower and get in.

I sigh as I feel the warm water hit my body , after all I did have one hell of a day.

After 10 minutes in the shower I turn the dial and get out grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my body. I exit the bathroom and notice that I didn't have any extra clothes , shit...

After about a minute of standing there trying to think of something J walks in and looks at me. " I don't have anything to wear.." I say awkwardly. That's when he tosses me a white button up shirt.

" Thanks." I say as I turn to go into the bathroom and change into it. I come out to see J sitting on the bed looking at me. " You look good enough to eat.." He says eyeing me with lust as I blush.

" Come here." He says as I slowly walk over to him. He grabs me and sits me in his lap. " I'm gonna take you somewhere tomorrow.. Its a very special place." He tells me as I nod and smile.

I yawn and fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

The next day I wake up to someone crawling on top of me and straddling me. I slowly open my eyes to see J on me. " Wakey , wakey.." He says as I slowly get up. " What time is it?" I yawn. " It's 5 pm. I decided to let you sleep in." He says.

He gets off of me and I get up rubbing my eye. " I told Jonny to grab some clothes from your apartment , Here." He says handing me the bag of my clothes.

I grab it and head for the bathroom only to have him grab me. " Strip." He says as I nod my head and begin to take off the shirt. Once I finish I look up to see him looking at me in lust.

I grab a blue button up shirt of mine and black pants , I then pick out a set of brown heels. I put them on and leave my hair down. " We'lol leave at 6." He tells me as I nod.

By the time it was 6 we left and drove to Ace Chemicals. " Wh..Why are we here?" I ask only to have him slap me. This warns me about my questions as we go inside. We walk up a long case of stairs.

I look down into the case of chemicals , " Question." He says as I look at him. " Would you die for me?" He asks. " Yes." I replie. " That's too easy." He says.

" Would you..Would you live for me?" He asks as I don't answer immediately. " Hmm?" He asks. " Yes." I answer " Careful." He says pointing a finger up warningly.

" Do not say this oath..thoughtlessly." He says continuing. " Desire becomes surrender , surrender becomes power." He says while his hand is covering my mouth.

" Do you want this?" He asks removing his hand. " I do." I say. " Then say it , say it , pretty , pretty , pretty , pretty-" I finish , " Please."

" God your so..Good." He moans. I turn to fully face him and open my arms as he gestures for me to continue , I step back and fall in. As I fall in the chemicals swallow me , it burns me as I try to swim up but the chemicals held me. I felt a splash and hands grab me. I feel his lips on mine and I wake up gasping.

I see a smile plastered on his face as I grab him for another kiss. He pulls back as we both start laughing.


	3. Desire

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! WARNING: BEGINNING IS RATED M**

The next thing I remember is being on the bed , chemicals still on my body as I feel someone roughly open my legs and something hard enter me. I scream at the pain.

I open my eyes to see J pounding into me. " Stop." I say struggling to get away from him only to have him pin my arms above my head and fuck me harder. I scream at the pain and he chuckles.

" You'll get used to the pain." He whispers in my ear. " No. **NO.** Stop , get offa me." I say. He just chuckles as I whimper.

" It doesn't hurt that much." He says. " I feel like I'm being stabbed with a knife!" I yell as he slams into me. " This hurts J!" I scream. " Please get offa me." I beg.

He chuckles as I try to push him off only to have him pull out and slam back into me , having me scream loudly. " Please.." I start to cry. " Shh..shh..." He tries to calm me down. " It can't hurt you that much." He says looking me in the eyes.

" I didn't know sex hurt like this.." I say. He pulls back and looks at me in a grin. " You've never had sex before?" He asks. I turn red of embarrassment and he chuckles. " Well I'll make sure it's unforgettable." He tells me.

" I'm pretty sure I won't forget this , it fucking hurts." I say as I scream when he slams into me.

One last slam into me and he cums as I shudder.

" How'd it feel?" He asks me as I give him a look. " Painful." I snap as I get up to go into the bathroom. " Harley.." He says. " Don't. I already know. ' You get what you want.'" I say repeating what he had told me. I enter the bathroom and slam the door.

" Harley open the door." I hear him say , jiggling the door knob. " Harley.." He says. " HARLEY OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" He yells as I jump but I refuse to open it. He then starts to bang on the door. " OPEN THE DAMN DOOR NOW!" He yells as I back away from the door.

" Harley..open the door and daddy won't hurt you." He says. That's a lie. I stay in my spot only to have him kick the door down. I scream when the door falls to the ground. " L..leave me alone.." I say stuttering slowly back away from him as he stalks towards me.

" Tsk..tsk..tsk. You just don't listen do you?" He asks as I shake my head in fear. He comes over to me and slaps me. He grabs my neck and tightens his grip on it as I begin to claw at his wrist. He chuckles. " Now , what do you do when daddy asks you to do something?" He asks me. " Do it." I say as he smiles and let's my neck go.

He exits the room and I close the door , and turn the faucet to the bathroom on. I get it to wash the remaining chemicals off my body.

I begin to break down in tears. " When did my life turn to hell?" I ask myself as I cry. I slide to the bathroom floor and think for a moment.

Does he even love me?

No.

Yes.

Do I love him?

Yes.

I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around me. I enter the bedroom to find J sitting on the edge of the bed drinking some alcohol , I go to my bag and grab a nighty and begin to dress in it.

I go to my side of the bed and get in. Once I get in the other side shifts as J gets off to go into the bathroom to take his shower. He gets out only ten minutes later and gets into bed wrapping his arms around my waist as I tense.

* * *

The next day I wake up and see J still sleeping and I turn , carefully to face his sleeping form. He looked gorgeous and adorable sleeping. I carefully proceed to escape his hold. As I escape his hold I look into J's drawers. As I open the first drawer I gasp. There were varieties of guns.

I pick one up and pretend to shoot people with it , after I finish messing around I put it back and go back to searching his drawers. I was shocked to find nothing else in any of his other drawers.

I close the drawer I was in and proceed to get back in bed.

I wake up when someone slapped me , hard. " Why the hell were you in my drawers Harley?!" J yells at me. " I..I just wanted to see what was in them." I protest.

" You don't touch any of daddy's things!" He yells. " Yes." I say. " What?" He asks. " Yes Daddy.." I say on the edge of crying. " Now come here." He says edging me to come in his lap.

He grabs me and cradles me. " Yknow Daddy doesnt like to hit you." He tells me as I nod. He grabs my face and inspects it. He edges down my neck and looks at it for awhile , I guess he noticed the bruise when he chocked me last night.

" You'll survive." He says as I smile.

" Have you looked in the mirror yet?" He asks , in fact I actually haven't looked at myself yet. " No." I shake my head. He lets me go as I walk into the bathroom and gasp at my appearance , aside to the bruise on my neck , my hair was a bleach color and the ends were blue and pink.

Let alone my skin was pale as the J's. He comes in and smiles. I look at him and smile a wide grin. " You look beautiful." He said as I smile.

He comes over and wraps his arms around my waist and begins to move his arms up and down. I giggle as he leaves kisses up my neck. He lets go of me as I walk out of the room to check the clock , it was 5 pm. I started to wonder why I woke up so late?

" Get dressed , we're going to the club." He tells me as I grin. " But..I don't have any dresses or makeup or-" I say as he interrupts me. " Look downstairs." He tells me as I run downstairs.

I gasp as I see the sight. The pile had everything I would need. I grab a stack at a time and bring it upstairs , as J helps me.

I put it in my closet and pick out a gold dress and gold high heels , with a matching bra and panty set. I giggle as I run into the bathroom and put it on.

I grab the makeup kit and open it. I grab a red lipstick and put it on. Finishing my look with some light eyeshadow , eyeliner , and mascara. As I reveal myself to J his mouth practically drops.

His stalks his way over to me as I giggle. He begins to walk around me as if he was a shark , blocking it's prey from escape. " You look good enough to eat Harley.." He says as I smile.

" Uh Uh. Took me 30 minutes to get ready , your gonna wait until we back from the club." I say scolding him. " You little Minx.." He says as I smile.

As I look at him I notice that he's in a suit , and I could smell the cologne on him.

" Lets go." He says as we walk out of the room.

* * *

 **Hope ya liked the Chapter! Yes I updated 3 times today!**

 **Next Chapter might be UPLOADED Tomorrow or Tuesday!**


	4. Apologies

As we go inside the club my eyes widen. It was beautiful and gold. As we walk over to one of the booths I notice a couple of men and a woman sitting there. We go in and sit down. " Welcome Back J." They all say smiling.

" Who is this young lady?" One of the men asks. " This is my dear Harley Quinn." J replies. They nod and look away to avoid getting killed. I was J's after all and he doesn't like people looking at his stuff.

" Harley would you go get daddy a drink?" He asks me. " Sure thing Puddin!" I say getting up and walking over to the bar.

" What can I get ya miss?" The woman asks. " Just a scotch." I say as he nods and pours the drink. " Here ya go miss." He says as I smile , " Thank you." I say walking over to the booth. I stop as I see the same woman I saw before sitting in his lap.

I slowly feel anger rise in me as they kiss. I shake my head back and forth and walk over there , drink still in hand.

" What the fuck J?!" I scream as he queues everyone to leave the booth. " What?" He asks me. " Oh don't try to play innocent with me when I saw you and that whore kiss!" I yell. " Harley.." He starts. " Don't!" I yell as I walk out of the booth and to the exit. As I close the door the door opens again and J follows me out.

" Leave me the f-" I say as I'm interrupted by J as his hand cuts my wind pipe. " You listen to me and listen good. I've been thoughtful , I brought you to my club by choice! And your acting like a fucking brat!" He screams into my face.

I get enough energy to spit in his face. He doesn't flinch , he just chuckles darkly. He grabs me by my hair and drags me to the car. I scream as he roughly shoves me into it.

As we get home he roughly takes me out and drags me upstairs into the room.

He throws me on the bed as he unbuckles his pants and stalks towards me. I shake my head back and forth , " No.." I say as he chuckles. " Oh yes." He says as he grabs me roughly and pulls me to him.

I scream as he rips my dress off and slams into me , pinning my wrists above my head. " St..STOP!" I yell as he pulls out and slams into me again. " This. Is. Punishment. For disrespecting. Me." He says between each thrust.

I struggle free only to have him roughly grab my hips and slam me onto his length. I scream as I feel something in me rip. I gasp as I look down , tears in my eyes , and notice that I was bleeding.

He chuckles as he sees my reaction. " Please.." I say weakly as he pounds into me. I feel his erection grow harder at my begging. " STOP. Please." I say between breathes.

A couple of more thrusts later I feel hot liquid into me as I shudder in pure fear , I was also ashamed in myself for letting this happen to me. He gets off of me , patting my head.

I cry as he puts his pants back on , as he finishes he looks at me and comes towards me. " Shh..shh..Its over.." He tries to calm me as I cry. He touches me and I tense moving away from him and run into the bathroom.

I turn it on and get in.

I slide down the wall and cry.

 _The man that claims to have loved me , just raped me._

 _Does he really love me? Am I just a toy?_

Yes and No

 _" Does he even love me?" I ask aloud._

I cry even more , feeling ashamed in myself.

I get out of the shower and look in the mirror. I see a bruises forming on my neck , hips , and face. I see tears forming in my eyes. Then I here a knock on the door. " Harley.." J starts. I open the door and walk past him. I go to my closet and get out underwear and my nighty.

As I get dressed J grabs my arm. " Harley.." He try's to continue. " If you were sorry about it , you wouldn't have done it." I say as I walk into another room and slam the door.

I fall asleep crying. I still loved him , he just hurt me. He would do it again , besides it was my fault , I got him mad.. But he did kiss another woman.

* * *

The next day I wake up and go downstairs to find Jonny , he sees the bruises but ignores them. " Good Mornin!" I say cheerily. " Good morning Miss Quinn." Jonny says. " Oh just call me Harley." I say as he smiles.

I then hear another person come downstairs yawning , it was J. He looks at me then looks at Jonny. " Mornin Boss." He says as J nods.

" Jonny could you give me and Harley a minute , alone?" He asks in a demanding way. Jonny nods and leaves the room.

" Harley , let's talk about what happened last night." He tells me as I nod. " I only did that to teach you a lesson , now I would do that again..but I choose not to." He says as I nod.

" You kissed another woman!" I say as he snaps his head my way. He stalks towards me. " Harley , that was a mistake." He states as I shake my head.

" How? You weren't drunk." I say. " I got doped up." He said as I look at him. " J , you hurt me last night." I state as he grins. " I cried myself to sleep!" I state.

I grab his hand and lead him to a bathroom. I take my nighty off to show him the dark purple and green bruises on my hips. He touches them softly as I wince. His hand trails up to my neck and he moves my hair off my shoulder to see my neck.

" I was rough. I'm always rough!" He states as I chuckle. " Not the way I like it! I bled!" I say. He sighs as I put my nighty back on. " Harley.. You know I love you." He tells me as I smile. He grabs my chin. " No matter what , I will always love you." He says as he kisses me.

I moan as we break the kiss. " I'm sorry for last night.." He says as I hug him. " I'm sorry for being a bitch last night." I say as he smiles and as we get out of the bathroom.

As we get out of the bathroom we enter the living room and I trip causing us both to fall down. I struggle , letting out a faint giggle , as he falls on me. He chuckles and looks me in the eyes as I bite my lip.

I roughly pull him down and bring him into a rough kiss , his tongue dominating mine. He slides his hand under my nighty , removing my underwear , and begins to play with my clit.

He pushes a finger into me and I moan , " Puddin..." I say as he enters another finger into me and moves at a fast pace. " Please." I say grabbing his arm. He pulls his fingers out and begins to unbuckle his pants.

Without warning he slams into me as I moan and he chuckles as I wrap my arms around his neck. " F..FASTER!" I scream as he continues to ram into me. He chuckles and goes at a faster pace. I whimper as he bites my nipple.

I drag my hands into his hair and begin to pull , softly , at each thrust.

" Oh god.." I say moaning. " Who do you belong to?" He asks as he thrusts into me. I don't answer immediately only to have him grab my chin. " You." I say as he thrusts into me harder. I then flip him over , with the remaining strength I have , and slam down onto him.

I lift up only to have him grab my hips , I wince at the bruise , and slam me onto him having me scream in pleasure. " Daddy.." I moan as I begin to move on him. He chuckles and flips me over causing me to shriek.

He pulls out and slams back into me , " Damn Harls..How are you this tight?" He asks as I giggle and moan.

" Puddin.." I say. " I'm gonna..Cum!" I scream as it forces it's way through having him chuckle and empty his seed into me. He collapses on top of me chuckling as I giggle.

We get up and put our clothes back on.


	5. Tease

**JOKERS P.O.V:**

 **3 WEEKS LATER:**

"Puddin!" I hear Harley yell as I groan in annoyance and look at the guests I have. She comes in and notices the guests and she turns around , " No , stay!" I say as I smile.

She turns around and walks into the room as I quickly grab her and cradle her in my lap causing her to giggle. " Mine." I say greedly biting her neck. I stop and grab the drink I had next to me , I had at least five shots of the stuff.

Harley darts up and grabs my hand as I snap my neck to her. " What?" I ask as she shakes her head. " Don't you think you had a little to much to drink?" She asks eyeing the shot glasses.

" I think I'm perfectly fine." I snap. She lets go of the glass and I dose it in my mouth and laugh. " Now what did you need me for Harls?" I ask her as she smiles. " I was gonna ask if you were hungry." She says. " Nah.." I say.

" Now run along , I got a meeting. It'll be over in an hour." I say. " Okay.." She says getting out of my lap. She walks over to one of my guys and says , " your cute..." And runs her hand on his shoulder leaving the room as anger boiled in me.

An hour later I move out of the room and go upstairs and find Harley sleeping. I smirk and get on the bed to roughly grab her and pull her closer to me. She jolts awake and turns to me.

" What was that little stunt you pulled?" I ask as she cowers. She doesn't answer and I flip her over and pin her arms above her head as she struggles. " Huh?!" I ask.

" I..I didn't mean too..." She says as I scoff. " Your Mine!" I scream. " I think I'm gonna have to prove it to you and claim what's rightfully mine again." I say as she shakes her head. " N..no J please don't...anything but that.." She begs me as i chuckle. " Oh I'm not gonna rape you."

I say as I grab the knife out of my pocket as she begins to struggle. I take the knife and rip her shirt open and begin to carve 'J' onto her hip bone.

She screams as she tries to kick me. As I finish I pull back admiring the carving I did. She whimpers as she lifts herself up. I push her back down and she cries out. I get off and go into the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

As I exit the bathroom and move to the bed Harley backs out away from me and whimpers. I grab her and begin to clean my carving I made on her.

" There. It's all cleaned." I say after I finish.

* * *

 **HARLEYS P.O.V:**

I wake up and get out of bed , wincing. I pull my shirt up and find a ' J ' carved on my hip bone. I look around and find a note that reads , ' _gone out to the club , I'll be back by 10.'_

I look at the clock and it says 11:30 pm. I scoff. " Probably drunk as hell." I say to myself. As if on cue I hear the front door slam and someone walk upstairs.

The door opens and J stumbles in. He looks at me as if I'm a meal. " No." I state but I find it's useless because he's drunk. He stalks towards me as I back out , hitting the bed. As he gets closer I notice something on his collar. I get up and walk towards him grabbing his collar and exposing the red lipstick.

I feel tears gather my eyes in anger. " WHO THE FUCKS LIPSTICK IS THIS?!" I yell. " IS IT FROM SOME HOOKER YOU BEEN FUCKIN?" I ask.

He looks at me. " Harley , I wouldn't cheat on you." He says as I scoff. " Then whys there lipstick on your collar?" I ask. " I never said none of them try to fuck me." He says.

" Did ya kill em?" I ask as he grins. " Of course I did. I only got one girl in the world." He says as I smile. ' He's just tryin to get into ya pants' I say to myself. J begins to stalk towards me as I move away. " Nuh uh mister. Not after what you did to me." I say pointing to my hipbone.

" Harley I only did that so people know your mine." He says.

I cross my arms , he already knows my answer. He sighs and then grins. " What if daddy made it up to his little girl?" He asks as I grin. " And how would you do that?" I say and then an idea comes to mind.

He smirks and comes towards me pushing me onto the bed. He begins to kiss my collarbone. " J?" I ask smirking when I feel his hard on , on my thigh. He lets out a ' hmm?'. " You can make it up to me by sleeping on the couch."

He snaps up. " What?!" He yells. I could tell he's angry , really angry. " That'll make your little girl really happy.." I say seductively. I get up still feeling his erection , smirking.

I know he wasn't going to sleep on the couch so I might as well give up on it. " Ya know what?" I say seeing his face grow even darker. " Daddy could sleep in here but ," I say getting on the bed and spreading my legs , revealing my pussy. " You can't touch this." I say bring my hand down to my crotch.

His jaw is slack. His face turns impossibly darker. " Your lucky I don't feel like pinning you down and fucking you till you bleed." He says as I smile. " You already did , remember?" I say. " Yeah and I'll do it again if you keep teasing me." He says , walking into the bathroom.

* * *

I wake up , getting out of bed and I look at J. His back was facing me. I slowly get up trying not to wake J and I walk to the bathroom. I turn the sink faucet on and I splash water onto my face to wake me up. I take a towel and dry my face , walking out of the bathroom seeing J pouring J a drink.

" Don't ya think its a little too early to be drinkin?" I ask him. " Nope." He says dousing the drink. " Ya know I .. I don't like it when you drink..J." I say as he looks at me. " And don't like it when you tease me." He snaps.

" Yknow J?" I say. " I also don't like it when you rape me." I say tears laced through my voice. He chuckles. I turn around to see J , His eyes grew dark as he grinned. He started to stalk towards me. " No. Stop." I say backing away. He shakes his head as he gets closer to me.

I expected him to throw me on the bed when he grabbed me but he pulled me into a hug. It shocked me. He pulls me back and my back hits the wall. A tear spills from my eye but he quickly wipes it away , bringing me into a feverish kiss.

* * *

 ** _Hey guyz sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was really busy. I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. I will update when I have the chance._**

 ** _\- Harlequin x Joker_**


End file.
